Guardian of the Song
by SnowNeko
Summary: Way back before Hiei had thought to take over the human world, before he met Kurama, back when he wasy ounger he had a human friend.. this is bits of his time with her and her daughter.


Hello all.. this is just a little one shot that might get turned into a story later that I needed to get out of my head. It was blocking me from my Black Roses story so I figured why not type it up. It's just a jumpy short bit that goes between bits of Hiei having a human friend years before he met up with Yusuke and them.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Nope still only own the four seasons on dvd only.. don't own anything else that goes to YYH.

* * *

Miko looked at the male who ended up on her porch and shook her head before she took his arm over her shoulder and helped him inside. "You know one of these days I may not be here. I am pregnant." She told the hurt male as she helped him to the room that was set aside for him and opened the door when they reached it. She glanced at the small male as she sat him on the bed before she went to the dresser in the room and grabbed the first aid kit before she went back to him. "I mean really Hiei, what are you going to do if you get hurt while I'm at the hospital having this kid?" She asked the male.

Hiei rolled his eyes and said "Hn." He really didn't know why he kept coming back to this one human for help or whenever it stormed. Sure he had other options but this human never questioned him. Scolded him, yeah but she never questioned him in the years he had been coming to her when he needed too. He growled as she poured some alcohol on the wound across his stomach and snapped "Careful wench."

Miko glared at the male and snapped "May I remind you who came to who?" She drew her eyes back to the males wound and went back to what she was doing, ignoring the males growls and warnings. After she finished bandaging the major wound she stood up and said "Take care of the others yourself if you are just going to be an ass about it." With that she turned and left the room to head to the kitchen to make some tea.

Hiei growled and glared after the woman before he muttered "Stupid woman." Although he did take care of his other wounds before he went to the kitchen having gained enough energy back while taking care of his wounds to walk a bit normal. He took a seat and grabbed one of the cookies from the jar that sat in the middle of the small table as he looked out the window at the woods behind the house.

Miko joined Hiei at the table with two cups of tea and placed one in front of him before she took a sip from her own. A slight wince came on her face and she muttered "Oh hush you, it isn't like you can taste it." She was of course talking to the child she carried as she was close to her due date.

Hiei glanced at the woman before he said "She said it isn't the taste so much as it feels cold to her." He could read the baby's thoughts, at least to get the gist of what the child wanted from the pictures and sounds of the thoughts. Really to him he thought human babies to be worst than animals but he never voiced it around the human woman who he sat across from.

Miko rolled her eyes and said "Great she isn't even born and she is complaining about things being too cold or hot." She grabbed a cookie to nibble on as she drank her tea, "It's gonna be stormy for the next 48 hours. So I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." She finished her tea before she stood and rinsed out her cup before putting it in the sink to wash later. She paused at the door and glanced at the male before she said "Hiei, I wanna ask if you'll be my daughter's guardian if anything happens to me but I don't want you to decide until after you meet her." With that she went up the stairs to head to her bedroom for the night.

Hiei looked at the woman before he looked back out the window at the sound of thunder. He shook his head slightly and wondered how Miko seemed to know when storms were brewing. Although he had picked up the scent of rain on his way to her house to know that she would probably say something.

A crying woke Miko in the middle of the night and she sighed as she got up and pulled her robe on before she headed to the nursery that was only two doors down from her bedroom. She heard her daughter's cries stop and she opened the door to see Hiei standing in the room looking down at the small baby girl. "What did you do to make her stop crying so easily?" She asked as she walked over and picked up the baby before she went to the rocking chair, she knew her daughter had been hungry.

Hiei shrugged and said "All I did was look at her, she smiled at me and reached for me." He turned and moved to stand next to the window and looked out it as he listened to the baby girl nurse.

Miko shook her head and said "I wish it was that easy all the time." She looked at her daughter in her arms before she started to sing softly to the girl in her arms. After her daughter was asleep, she placed the baby back into the crib and said softly "Come on Hiei, I don't want her to wake up again."

Hiei followed the human mother out of the room before he crossed his arms and asked "When you asked me to be her guardian what did that mean?"

Miko looked at the male as she headed back to her bedroom before she said "Just protect her, be her friend, comfort her if needed, teach her to protect herself.. just those things. She'll be living with my family but I know she'll need someone on her side if that happens."

Hiei crossed his arms as he looked at the human before he asked "Are you planning on doing anything that would make you die?"

Miko ran a hand through her hair before she looked at Hiei and said softly "No but who knows what the future holds. I could go to town tomorrow and get killed by a car for all I know... a stupid way to die but it happens." She didn't tell him that she had a feeling that she wouldn't live to see her daughter's fifth birthday.

Hiei stared at the human before he gave a nod, he knew humans were weak and that they got hurt way more easier than demons. So what she said made sense, with a sigh and a slight feeling that he may regret it, he said "Alright I'll look after her from the shadows." He saw the human smile and give him a nod before they went their separate ways.

"Hiei!" Called a three year old as she saw the male appear on the back porch from her spot in her play pen in the kitchen. She smiled and reached for him, knowing that he never picked her up and would only get a pat on the shoulder.

Miko looked up from the stove were she was stirring some dinner and smiled at the wet male. "Dinner will be done soon, go get dried off and into dry clothes." She couldn't help but watch as her daughter followed along the edge of the play pen while Hiei walked around it. "And watch your sword, she will grab it!" She said as her daughter was reaching for the sword.

Hiei pulled the sword out of the reach of the baby and patted her shoulder again before he disappeared into the house and towards his room. When he returned to the kitchen he saw the three year old in a high chair eating some rice as he took a spot in front of a plate of food. "How much trouble is she now?" He asked.

Miko laughed and said "I think a bit more than normal.. she grabs anything shiny or sharp. I swear she knows what is sharp and what isn't." She took a bite of food as she watched her daughter play and eat the food on her plate.

Hiei looked at the child before he chuckled softly and asked "So when she is old enough then I'll have to get her a sword of her own and train her?"

Miko smiled at them before she said "Of course you should. I have a feeling that she would like it with how she acts now towards sharp things."

The child giggled as she threw a glob of food at the male before her mother could stop her. Miko looked at Hiei and said "I'm sorry, she likes throwing things."

Hiei stared at the child, having not expected it or realized it fast enough and was hit in the face with the food. Wiping it off as he looked at the young girl before he said "Might wanna add in some throwing daggers or butterfly knifes."

Miko laughed before she said "Glad to know you aren't threatening her for hitting you with food. Three and a half years ago you would have threaten her despite her being a child."

Hiei shrugged and looked at the child before he said "That's because your child has had an effect on me.. with her annoying clinging and always happy to see me."

Miko raised an eyebrow before she said "Really? Well it's a good thing, aside from the fact that she is more happy to see you than to me."

Softly a four year old girl whimpered as she hurried down the stairs and into the room of the male that was in and out of her childhood. She had picked up that he was always there when it rained and as the loud thunder clashed, she screamed softly. She blinked as she saw the crimson eyes of the male look away from the window and at her, giving him the best puppy dog look she could. At his slight nod she ran over to him and climbed up onto the window sill and moved up so she was cuddled against his warm chest.

Hiei sighed as he heard the child entered his room and glanced at her to see the puppy dog look and gave a slight nod to her question that went unasked. As the child climbed up and settled against his chest, slightly he wrapped an arm around her at her whimper from the lightning. He found it stupid for the girl to be afraid of the storms but he only ever told it to Miko, which he found out that it was only at night that the child was afraid. He glanced down at the girl who had fallen asleep and shook his head slightly before he looked back out the window to watch the storm.

Miko shuffled out of her room to notice her daughter's door open and saw that her daughter was gone from her room. Sighing softly she went downstairs and paused at Hiei's door to see the two curled up together in the window sill. She smiled at the pair before she went on to the kitchen to make breakfast for the four of them.

The girl woke up to the smell of bacon and she yawned with a slight stretch as she felt the one she was sleeping on move. Tilting her head up, she smiled at the male and hugged him before she moved away from him and went to the kitchen staying in her pj's. She yawned as she moved up into her chair as her mom put a plate of food in front of her.

Miko smiled as Hiei entered the kitchen and said "Good morning, Hiei. Coffee is on the counter." She put a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her daughter before she moved back to the stove and fixed Hiei a plate of food before she handed him the plate as he walked by. "It was nice what you did for her last night." She said.

Hiei shrugged and replied "Isn't comforting her part of being her guardian?" He set his plate down on the table before he sat down at the table.

Miko nodded and said "Yeah but I doubted that you would really do that." She joined her kid and Hiei at the table with her own plate of food. "But still it's nice to know she has someone like you to look after her."

Hiei shrugged and said "I said I would so I'll do it." He started to eat before he added "It's also the least I can do to stay out of debt to you for all that you've done for me."

Miko shook her head and said "You aren't in any debt with me, never have you been in debt to me." She looked at her daughter and said "Stop playing with your food and eat, dear."

The child pouted slightly before she stopped playing with her food and nibbled on the bacon before she asked "Can Hiei stay and play today?"

Miko looked at Hiei with an raised eyebrow before she said "That is if he doesn't have anything to run off to do."

Hiei looked at the young girl before he said "It's raining, what am I going to do?" It was his way of agreeing to stay the day and spend it with the two humans.

Finding the small girl, Hiei looked at her as she stood in the oddly fitting rain for that day as Miko had just been buried and he had heard the other family members trying to get out of taking care of the small five year old who had upon seeing him ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He patted her head lightly as he realized just how much Miko had set up for the girls future in the past year since he had found out that Miko would be dying. He knelt down and picked up the crying girl before he jumped up into a tree and settled on the branch with the child against his chest. All he did was run his hands over her head and back while he stayed quiet, it was the only thing he could think of that would help. He waited until the child had fallen asleep before he took her back to her house and placed her in the bed in his room as he knew it would be the most comfort to her. Still he could hear Miko's siblings and mother argue over who would get the child and with a glance at the girl, he would have to break his promise to always be there for her. He'd still watch over her with his jagen but he also knew that he couldn't keep her with him as it was far too dangerous for a human child. With a soft sigh he walked over to her and brushed her hair away from her face and moved his fingers down to rest at the base of her neck that was covered by the hair and let his heat leave a mark on her. It would at least keep her safe from demons and ghosts, while also alerting him of any who take an interest in her so he could kill them to protect her. Softly he whispered "Don't give up, your Guardian will keep you safe." He then left out the window as he knew it wasn't safe for him to be there right then with so many humans that only angered him and made him want to kill all humans.

A soft whimper left the child in her sleep as she curled into a tight ball and whispered in her sleep "Don't leave me."

* * *

I didn't name the child because I couldn't think of a name and didn't want a set name in case I do decide to expand on this story later. Although I will say this.. if I do expand it then I'll just add chapters to this.

Hope ya'll enjoyed it and it wasn't such a crap job.. from a half asleep person who really basically didn't know how to end it for a one shot that might turn into a story. Review/Follow/Favorite if ya want but really just posted it so it wouldn't go to waste on my hard drive.


End file.
